I'm Done
by DemetriaFeels
Summary: Alex loves playing games, but Mitchie is done playing. One-shot.


**A/n: Now, I know some of you are wondering why I am posting this one-shot while I haven't updated my other story. The answer? I had to write a short story for class, and I thought I'd share it with you. I've adapted it for fan fiction purposes.**

**AU and OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

_I'm Done_

It was hot out… too hot. The sun had gone down, yet heat still hung in the air. It was the humidity, really. That's what got ya. It was a wet heat that clung to you, but what else could you expect from South Louisiana?

Sweat moistened my skin. I swiped the back of my hand across my forehead, knowing my makeup was probably running already. My long, brown hair stuck to the back of my neck. It was starting to curl again, despite the half hour I'd spent straightening it. We hadn't even gotten to Bourbon Street yet, and I probably already looked like a mess.

Next to me, Alex huffed. I rolled my head to the side and looked at her. The moonlight shined off her shoulder-length, Raven hair, which she'd pinned up into a bun. Her cheeks were rosy from the heat, just like I was sure mine were. Her makeup looked perfect, and she had on more than I did, so that made me feel a little more confident in my appearance. She fiddled with the hem of her black tank top, something she always did when she was irritated.

"We should have waited inside," I said, jerking my head towards her apartment building. We were currently standing on the sidewalk, waiting to be picked up and melting in the process.

"Nate said five minutes," she said, checking the time on her phone again. Glancing at it myself, I saw it had been ten. She looked at me, her deep brown eyes boring into my own chocolatey ones. "I should have known he wouldn't be on time."

I looked away from her intense gaze and nodded. I didn't know Nate well, but from what she'd told me about him, he wasn't the most dependable. They'd dated once. Apparently it ended because he preferred getting high to showing up on time to pick her up for dates. This didn't give me a very good opinion of him.

"I'll call him," Alex said, unlocking her phone and putting it to her ear.

From where I stood, I could hear it ringing on the other line. By the second ring, the flash of headlights came around the corner. A gray truck approached the curb, too fast. I flinched back as it came to a stop. Muffled rap music came from inside. The tinted window rolled down on the passenger's side. Nate sat in the driver's seat, smiling a big, goofy smile. In the passenger's seat was a guy who Alex had previously identified to me as Nate's smoking buddy, Jason.

"You're late," Alex said, opening the backdoor and climbing inside the truck.

"Only by, like, a minute," Nate countered.

"Five," Alex corrected.

"Whatever." He laughed, then looked to me.

I was still standing on the sidewalk, debating whether or not I wanted to get into this truck with this guy behind the wheel; he was obviously high. My mother's warnings screamed in my head: "Never, _ever_ get in a car with someone under any kind of influence, Mitchie Marie!"

"Hey, Janie, what's up?" Nate asked with a nod in my direction. "Getting in?"

"Did you just call her Janie?" Alex asked, leaning forward in her seat. "Her name is _Mitchie_, you idiot."

Nate laughed at his mistake. "Whatever. I'm bad with names."

"You've met me three times before," I muttered under my breath.

Alex looked at me with those eyes, giving me a slight smile. She scooted along the seat, making room for me, and patted the open spot with her hand. I sighed through my nose. I couldn't say no to her. So, against my better judgment, I climbed into the backseat of the truck and closed the door behind me.

* * *

It became apparent when we got off the Causeway that we weren't heading towards Downtown New Orleans, we were heading back towards Metairie.

"Where are we going?" I asked over the loud, stupid, rap music. "I thought we were going to Bourbon Street."

"We're pregaming at Shane's house first," Jason said, speaking up for the first time since we'd gotten in the car.

"You got vodka like I told you to, right?" Alex asked. "Mitchie here loves her vodka." She patted my knee, and I blushed.

"Yes, we got the vodka," Nate said while Jason took the bottle from the paper bag between his feet.

"Cake flavored. Nice." Jason smiled and winked at me.

I returned a small smile as we turned down Shane's street. I'd been here a couple of times before. Every time we went out with this group, we always pregamed at Shane's. I should have figured this night would be no different.

* * *

"Nate, you asshole, what took you so long?" Shane said with a huge smile as we walked in the door. He had a beer in his hand and a backwards Saints cap atop his dark mop of hair.

"We had to pick up the girls," he said, gesturing to me and Alex.

"Hey, Mitchie," Shane said to me. "Good to see you."

He put an arm around me and smiled down at me. He seemed to like me the more than anyone else from Alex's group of friends did. She told me that was just because he wanted to sleep with me, though. She said it was because I had big tits. I guess I couldn't blame him. I mean, even I admitted that I had great boobs. Alex often voiced how jealous she was of them, and that always made me smile because it meant she was looking.

"Don't talk to her," Alex said to him, lip curled. She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me away from her arch enemy.

I didn't quite know the entire story on that one. From what I had gathered, they had a thing once, but it never turned serious, and now they hated each other.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to him?" she asked under her breath.

I shrugged, not meeting her gaze. Yes, I knew Shane wanted to sleep with me. I knew that it bothered Alex when I talked to him. To be completely honest, that's why I did it. It was nice to get his attention, and I loved making her jealous. Whenever she saw him moving in, she'd swoop in and stake her claim on me. It never failed.

Nate came into the living room from the kitchen, carrying shot glasses with him. He handed them out as Jason unscrewed the top of the vodka bottle. I positioned myself around the coffee table with everyone else, right between Alex and Shane. Jason poured shots in each of our glasses, and we all toasted. I made sure to clink my glass to Shane's, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alex glaring at him. I resisted the urge to smile as I downed my vodka.

We all did two more shots of vodka, and then they broke out the tequila. I decided to pass on that because even if I'm sober, a shot of tequila will make me puke. Alex eagerly held out her shot glass to be filled. That girl did everything: tequila, vodka, whiskey. I could only handle vodka, which was actually kind of pathetic. I was only twenty-one. I should have been able to handle anything, yet my young body rejected half the drinks I was given.

I placed my shot glass on the table and excused myself to the bathroom. As I left they were getting ready to do another tequila shot.

I quickly did my business in the bathroom and returned to the living room, eager not to miss anything. Jason and Shane were sitting on the couch, pouring themselves more shots. Alex was seated with Nate on the loveseat. Nate was rolling a blunt, and Alex was watching him. It bothered me when she was near him. Even though she told me and him that they were never getting back together, there was still that jealousy inside me that I couldn't shake.

Feeling awkward, I leaned against a wall and crossed my arms over my chest. Alex looked up from the blunt rolling and caught my eye. She stood and sauntered over to me. I uncrossed my arms, and she pressed her body against mine, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?" she whispered into my ear. Those shots were taking effect.

"Just standing."

I put my hands on her hips and settled into her touch. It was nice; I just wished she'd do that when she was sober, too.

She turned her head and kissed my neck lightly. I bit my lip, trying hard not to shiver at the feeling of her breath tickling my skin. She pulled away and grabbed my hand, leading me off the wall. She brought me over to the loveseat, making me sit next to Nate. He looked up from his almost-complete blunt to see me sitting next to him.

"Hey, Mitchie," he said.

Alex smiled down at us, which was just completely weird to me. What the hell was this?

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She smiled and put her hands on my cheeks. "You're so cute," she said, dragging out the last word.

I took her hands from my face. "Yeah, okay, thanks."

"She's trying to get us to bond," Nate told me, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "So how have you been? Are you ready for school to start next week?"

I looked up at Alex, who was still smirking down at us. I could kill her, I really could. She was getting a sick kick out of this or something, I could tell. I got that she was bisexual, and I totally supported it, especially since it benefitted me, but what did she think she was doing? She had me sitting near her ex-boyfriend… Me, her reoccurring, drunken make out partner. What, did she think that if Nate and I got along she could have us both? That's not how it worked with me. She may have been bi, but I was a lesbian right to my core, and I didn't like sharing.

"I've been busy," I told Nate. "And I'm so ready for school to start. It's my last semester."

"Yeah, she's graduating early because she sucks," Alex said with a poke to my shoulder. She was obviously jealous of me. I was graduating in under four years, and she, on the other hand, had to go an extra semester next summer.

The door opened, and we all looked over to see who was walking in. To my pleasure, it was Justin, the only person from this group that I had been friends with before befriending Alex. He was a film major, like me, and one of the few I didn't find to be a pretentious asshole. He was one of my only friends in the film department, and actually how I met Alex in the first place. She had been a mutual friend. I'd seen her around campus freshman year, pined over her without ever getting the guts to talk to her, and then met her at a party Justin had invited me to during my junior year. It was there that we discovered we were participating in the same music program over the summer. We became fast friends, spending almost every waking moment together during the program, and continuing to hang out afterwards.

"Hey, Justin!" Shane jumped off the couch and went over to shake Justin's hand. "About time." He turned to address the rest of us. "Okay, let's head out."

We all made our way to the door, and once outside, I went over to hug Justin.

"How are you?" he asked me with a smile.

"Good," I told him. "You're DD-ing tonight?"

"Yeah, it sucks, but it's my turn." He shrugged. "Besides, I'm the one with the van."

I looked over to see his van idling on the curb. It was true. That was the only way we could all get to Bourbon in one vehicle.

"Shane made me pick up some girl on the way," he told me. "She's really snobby. I tried to talk to her, but she kept blowing me off."

"Yeah, I hear Shane's into those kinds of girls," I said with a smirk.

I felt a hand clasp around mine and looked to see Alex gazing at me intensely. She pulled me away from Justin, into the empty street. We stood in the glow of the streetlight, and she attached her lips to my neck. With a sharp intake of breath, I tilted my head back and enjoyed the feeling. She bit my neck, and I bit my lip. I felt her hands gliding over the front of my jean shorts, and I made a slight grunt in surprise. She caught my eye and grinned mischievously at me.

"Are you nervous about something?" she asked innocently.

"What would I be nervous about?" I asked in a calm tone. I couldn't let her know how much she was getting to me. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"Yes, you are."

"What makes you say that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

I stepped away from her. "Because you only ever hit on me when you're drunk."

She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "I'm not drunk. I'm _tipsy._"

"Oh, okay," I said with a slight laugh.

"Are you two going to get in the van any time soon?" Shane called.

We looked over to see him hanging out of the open door. Everyone else was already inside. Justin sat in the driver's seat, the random girl Shane knew in the passenger's, Nate and Jason in the bench seat in the back, and Shane in one of the single seats in the second row. I gestured to the van.

"After you," I told Alex.

She strutted over to the vehicle, and I followed. She put one foot inside before turning to me.

"Just because I'm drinking doesn't mean shit," she muttered lowly so that only I could hear.

"Okay, so do these things with me when you're sober," I countered.

She smirked at me. "Don't get excited."

With that, she climbed inside the van and went to the back, sitting herself between Nate and Jason. I shook my head and climbed in as well. I slid the door closed, and we were off.

* * *

Not even a minute into the trip Alex was standing, leaning over my seat and attacking my neck with her lips. I'm sure Nate appreciated her ass in his face while she fraternized with me, his competition. I glanced over my shoulder at him every now and then, and he was looking out the window, looking a little pissed off.

"Mitchie, do you want to switch seats with me?" he asked after the fifth time Alex got up to kiss me.

"Yeah, get up, move!" Alex answered for me, pushing on Nate.

We switched seats, and Alex's lips were instantly on mine. Her hands went to my breasts, and I rested my hand on her thigh as we shared kisses in the darkened backseat. After a couple minutes of that, we broke apart. I cleared my throat and was thankful for the darkness because I was sure my cheeks were extremely red.

It became evident that Nate wasn't paying us any mind, and apparently that bothered Alex. She leaned over his seat and started talking in his ear. That was typical of her. She didn't want him, but as soon as he stopped showing interest in her she needed to make sure she had his attention.

Irritated, I tuned out and scooted away from her. If she wanted to be like that, fine, but I wasn't having any of it. I instantly wanted to go home and regretting getting myself into this situation.

* * *

When we got downtown we parked far off Bourbon Street because parking close on a Saturday night was almost impossible. We all climbed out of the van and started walking. Nate lit up the blunt he'd rolled earlier, and everyone started taking hits off of it. I walked ahead, not wanting to be involved.

Looking over my shoulder every now and then I could see Alex and Nate laughing together and smiling. It made my gut twist unpleasantly. I stayed ahead of the group, their laughter and jokes faintly hitting my ears. I felt left out and alone. I didn't want to party anymore. I just wanted to get out of there. So, I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed my roommate's number. It was late, but maybe if I bribed her with five bucks she'd be willing to come get me.

It rang until I was sure it was going to go to voicemail, but she picked it up at the last second.

"Hello?" her groggy voice asked.

"Hey, Caitlyn," I said in a soft tone. "I woke you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, actually." I could hear her yawn on the other end. "What's going on?"

"I, um, am kind of in a situation I don't want to be in," I said in a low voice so no one walking behind me could overhear. "Could you maybe come get me?"

"I'd rather not," Caitlyn said. "I have to get up early for work."

"If you leave now you could still go back to bed and get plenty of sleep," I reminded her. Our apartment was only ten minutes from Bourbon, after all. The trip would take twenty minutes, thirty tops. Plus, she was the kind of person who fell asleep easily, almost instantly. It would be no trouble for her to get back to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie," she said in an apologetic tone. "It's really inconvenient for me."

"You're right. It's not your problem." I rubbed my temple with the hand that wasn't holding my phone. "Sorry to bother you. Go back to sleep."

I didn't wait to hear her say goodbye before hanging up. She was right. This was my problem, not hers. Plus, I'd have to be driven back to Alex's eventually to pick up my car.

I felt an arm drape over my shoulder, and I looked to see it was Alex. She'd walked ahead of the group to catch up with me. Usually that would make me happy, but tonight it just put a bitter taste in my mouth. I felt like she was only doing it to make Nate jealous. She leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said in a soft voice.

She seemed sincere, but I wasn't sure what she was apologizing for: for teasing me, for leading me on, for blatantly flirting with me and then someone else right in front of me? The list of what she could potentially be sorry for went on, and it didn't just refer to that night. This was a trend, and I was stupid enough to let it keep happening.

I didn't say anything in response, just grunted and shrugged my shoulders to get her arm off of me. She wouldn't take no for an answer, though. She closed her hand around my bicep, which she knew I loved, and slid her hand down my arm. She laced our fingers together, and my guard went down. I was a sucker for holding hands. Plus, she didn't hold Nate's hand… ever. It made me feel special, like I was her exception.

I was an idiot.

* * *

We got to the club, one I didn't pick so I didn't bother remembering its name, and paid our cover. Nate paid for Alex, like he always did. I didn't get it. They weren't a couple, they didn't hook up anymore, yet he still paid for all of her shit. Maybe he was just as stupid as I was.

As Alex took my head and lead me to the dance floor I glanced over my shoulder at Nate. He was watching us go, obviously disappointed. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as I was. Maybe he was worse off. After all, he'd had her and lost her, yet he was still chasing her down. I was trying to get my shot, and not just a drunken make out, or even a sexual encounter. I was just sticking around, waiting for her to give me a chance to make her mine, to call her my own.

"You want a shot?" I asked over the loud music as a woman with a tray of shots walked our way. Alex enthusiastically nodded. I waved over the woman with the shots. "How much for two?" I asked, reaching for my money in my front pocket.

"Six," she said, holding out her hand, ready for the money I hadn't even taken out yet.

I placed a five and a one in her hand then looked to Alex. "Which one do you want?"

Alex scanned the colored test tubes before pointing to one. "Green!"

"And I'll take a blue," I said.

The waitress handed both test tubes to me before walking off. I put the bottom of Alex's in my mouth and bent my knees. She took it from me with her mouth and threw her head back, downing it. We repeated the action with my shot, only the other way around. I took the test tube from my mouth and wiped my lips with the back of my hand.

The test tube was suddenly taken from my hand. I turned my head to see Shane standing there. He threw the test tube on the ground and stomped on it. Then he smirked at me.

"That's my favorite part, jerk!" I hit him lightly on the chest.

"Mine too!" Alex happily threw hers on the ground and crushed it under her sneaker.

Nate, Justin, Jason, and the girl Shane had brought along (who I learned was called Tess) surfaced through the crowd. Shane slung his arm over my shoulder, and Tess threw an annoyed glance in my direction. Hey, this wasn't my fault.

"How come you didn't buy me a shot, too?" Shane teased, poking me in the ribs.

"She's only buying shots for _me_," Alex said, pouting out her lips. She scooted herself in between me and Shane, forcing us apart. "Stay away from her."

"I wasn't doing anything," Shane protested.

Alex turned away from him, apparently done with the conversation. Instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and started swaying her hips. I took the cue and put my hands on her hips, swaying with her. Everyone else stood around and bobbed to the music while Alex and I moved together. She leaned her forehead on mine, tilted her lips towards my lips, and just as I went in for the kiss, she turned her head and gave me her cheek. She was such a little tease.

I trailed kisses from her cheek to her neck. She moved her hair out of the way to give me more access. I bit lightly and placed a soft kiss before pulling away. Then she crashed her lips to mine. Her kisses were always rough and somewhat sloppy, but man, they were great. She always left me wanting more, which she knew and enjoyed.

We stopped kissing and resumed dancing, her holding onto my hands. I broke one hand free and placed it on the small of her back, pulling her close to me. Our bodies were pressed together, and I could feel her heartbeat vibrating through her chest, like I was sure she could feel mine. She claimed she was heartless, but there was the proof, thudding against me. Deep inside, I hoped and prayed to a God I didn't believe in that she'd stop playing games and commit to me.

Soon I wanted another dose of liquid courage. I was only slightly tipsy, and I didn't want that to go away any time soon.

"I'm gonna go get a drink at the bar," I said in her ear, hoping she'd come with me. I always loved when she let me hold her hand and lead her through a crowd.

She nodded and let go of me, continuing to dance alone in the same spot. I shrugged and started making my way through the crowd.

I had to wait to get the bartender's attention, and once I did, I had to shout to be heard over the music. I ordered a screwdriver and downed it almost as soon as it was given to me. The faster you drank, the faster they hit you, and I sure didn't want to have a drink with me while I was dancing.

Feeling much better, I made my way back to my friends. Justin was standing in the crowd with a beer in hand, his back to me. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and started bumping my hip against his. He laughed and copied me. I was smiling, enjoying the moment, when my eyes focused on a couple of people dancing about a foot away from us.

They were Alex and Nate. Now, it didn't bother me when she danced with guys, or even made out with them. It bothered me when it was Nate, though. There was so much history there, and it was easy for exes to fall back into old habits. I felt like if I could lose her to anyone, it was him. He was staring at her intently, a small smile on his lips as she rocked back and forth in front of him. He started to lean his head in, his lips getting dangerously close to hers.

_No, no, no_! my mind screamed. Every other time I'd seen him try to kiss her, she'd been able to avoid it. Sometimes she turned her head, others she took a step back. One time she even grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his face away from hers. This time, though, she wasn't doing any of those things.

Their lips met, and my world started spinning. I ceased my movements with Justin and dropped my arm off his shoulder, letting it hang limp by my side. My vision blurred, and I could feel a lump in my throat.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked, though it sounded far away.

"I have to go," I said.

I knew that I was being extremely dramatic, and I should have just kept my cool, but I couldn't help it. I panicked. I didn't like what I was feeling, and I didn't trust myself to be in that club anymore.

I stumbled out of the doors and into the humid air. It was hotter outside than in the club, but at least I felt like I could breathe.

I couldn't be there anymore. I just knew it. I was on the verge of some sort of episode, and the last thing I needed was drawing attention to myself on Bourbon Street, of all places. I looked up and down the street, trying to figure out what to do. At the intersection a cab was stopped at a stop sign. I put my hand out, ready to call out to it.

"Mitchie?"

I turned around to see Alex standing there. I dropped my hand, opened my mouth then closed it again, not knowing what to say.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "Justin said you ran out."

"I'm going home," I told her. "I can't do this right now."

"Do what?" She looked at me innocently, but she knew.

"Tell me, who are you trying to make jealous?" I asked, too emotional to care that I was talking about something too "real" for her. "Me or him, Alex?"

"I'm not trying to make anyone jealous."

I shook my head. The cab started moving ahead in traffic. I waved it down. The driver saw me and pressed the button to make the back door of the van slide open. I turned to look at Alex.

"I'll get him to drop me off at my car by your apartment," I told her. "I'm not drunk. I can drive."

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I can't…" I swallowed, licked my lips, then continued, "I can't keep playing this game, Alex."

"What game, Mitchie?" she took a step towards me.

"You know what game." I walked over to the cab and put one foot in. "I'm not going to play it anymore."

She said, "I think you've had a little more to drink than you realize. If you want to leave, that's fine, I won't stop you, but please just go home. Don't go for your car. You can just come get it tomorrow. Okay?"

She didn't wait for my response, just started walking back towards the club.

"I'm done this time, Alex," I muttered, knowing she didn't hear me, but I needed to get it out there, for my sake. "I'm just… done."

"Hey, you get in or what?" the cabby asked me in an irritated voice.

I climbed in and slid the door closed. "Do you know where Lakeside Mall is?"

"Yes, I take you there?" he asked in broken English.

"No, somewhere around there, though. I'll tell you where to go when we get close."

"You mind if I play music?" he pointed to the radio.

"Nah, I don't care," I said. "Just get me the hell out of here."

He nodded and stepped on the gas, clicking on the meter. As we traveled through the streets, I watched the meter rise, watched my money fly away with each roll of the tire. Funny thing was, I didn't care. I was glad to be out of there. I felt better, lighter… Like a weight had been shed, and as we stopped at a light I realized what it was.

I'd said I was done before, but I always came back. This time, I just had this really good feeling that I meant it. Alex's spell was broken. The rose-colored glasses were off. Somewhere in me I knew that I was really done, and this time, for good.

* * *

**The end.**

**Sorry that wasn't a happy ending, but hey, they can't all be, now can they?**

**REVIEW**


End file.
